Warcraft
by Mermaid Kenzie
Summary: Its Halloween, and the Cullen's visit Volterra for the festivities. World of Warcraft festivities. A Cosplay battle ensues. A contest begins. Will Bella choose her faction over her family? BxE RxEm AxJ EsxC rated M for possible lemons and violence. "It's Not Pillowfightcraft"
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, World of Warcraft is owned by Blizzard Ent., And I own a pair of huge elf ears.

BPOV

I had been waiting for this day for weeks. Gathering all my supplies, using vast amounts of hot glue, buying what I needed from various online costume and cosmetic stores, and half-assedly pulling together the best costume ever. You see, Halloween was in three days, and we were planning a trip to Volterra. Why? Because the Volturi threw a huge party every year. The only reason the Cullens and I were going this year was the theme: World of Warcraft, Which also happened to be the most important thing on the planet to me besides Edward. Im very out of touch with humanity and society, I know. Anyway, tomorrow at exactly 7 am we were all flying to Italy for the best experience of my life since my honeymoon. The Cullens were excited, to say the least, although I don't really know why, none of them knew anything about Warcraft besides Jasper, and his faction opposed mine.

I logged out of Warcraft for the day and went upstairs to pack and bubble wrap up my costume for our trip. As I was folding the last piece of clothing into my overly-packed suitcase, Edward walked in.

"Love, you do realize we're only going to be gone for the weekend?" Edward smirked.

"Shut up, you know my costume takes up most of the room in this tiny thing my dad calls a suitcase." I quipped, but it was hard to hide my excitement for the upcoming event. Edward saw this and came to stand behind me, putting his arms around my waist and whispering in my ear " You don't think I might get to see that costume you worked so hard on do you?"

I giggled as his cool breath tickled the skin of my neck " Of course you can," I said as he smiled widely. " At the Volturi's party," I continued as my smirk rose, Edward just rolled his eyes. " whatever," Edward replied as he easily lifted my very heavy suitcase and took my hand as we left to put it in Emmett's jeep.

"All ready?" asked Alice as she and the rest of the Cullens filed out of the house.

"YES!" I screamed. The Cullens chuckled in unison and began to pile into the jeep.

"Next stop, the airport!" Emmett exclaimed loudly as he revved up the engine, earning him a slap in the head from Rosalie. "Ow!" he said, "just drive," Rosalie huffed.

Emmett floored it and we began speeding down the highway, arriving at the airport in what should have been an hour and a half, turned out to be ten minutes. The boys all jumped out quickly helping their respective partners out as well, then grabbing the bags as the valet took the car and we all headed to baggage check-in. Once our bags were checked in we went through security. Rosalie had to go through the metal detector twice on account of the vast amounts of jewelry she had decided to wear. Edward made sure to give her his two-cents about it too. Emmett found it hilarious, earning him another slap on the head. "Alright can we all just get on the damn plane now?" Rosalie sniffed. As we entered the terminal, we all took our seats as we waited for them to call our plane for boarding.

When our plane was finally called I started to feel the excitement of the upcoming holiday. We took our seats, in first class no less, and waited for the plane to take-off. All of the Cullens had kept their costumes a secret just as I had, and that only added to my increasing bounciness . Edward got a pained look on his face when I did so though, and I soon remembered I was sitting on his lap. "Sorry babe," I said as I stifled a giggle. He shot me a glare just as Alice, seated right next to us, also perched on her lovers lap, gave me a wink.

Then plane announcements droned on, and we finally took off. The ride was quite boring, but I managed to sleep for 9 of the 13 hours it took to land in Florence. We all shuffled off the plane, made a bee line to baggage claim and walked outside where the Volturi already had a car waiting. It was a huge black sedan, adorned with blacked-tinted windows and furbished inside with royal red velvet. Rosalie seemed to love it. I on the other hand thought it felt very "Addams family", but who am I to judge.

The car ride lasted thirty-five minutes and from the moment we reached the front gates I could tell two things: one, the city was deserted of all humans, two, if felt like we had entered Azeroth instead of Volterra. The main streets were bare except for the hundreds of huge "neutral" banners that lined the road and surrounding houses. We pulled up to the main castle when our doors were opened for us.

"greetings" said Aro, dressed as Arthas, no less. "Welcome to Kalimdor."


	2. Chapter 2

Let me explain something reaaaallly quick. In the last chapter, some of you may have been confused about a few things. One, when I said they were going to leave the next day at 7, it wasn't a mistake. The next day starts when Alice said,"all ready?" I forgot to put in the "next morning" between the days. Two, Bella is a vampire, Renesmee doesn't exist, so neither did the whole Volturi battle thing. Sorry, I loved her and the battle, but it didn't fit with the story. Bella is no longer a newborn, and the Volturi don't pose as much of a threat. Anything I forgot to mention, feel free to comment, and I'll put it in the comments section. Thanks!

LET THE NERDINESS COME HITHER!

* * *

BPOV

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, and before I knew what I was doing, I went to hug "The lich King." Aro laughed merrily and returned my hug with a pleased smile.

"I am guessing she likes my attire?" Aro chuckled.

"So it would seem." smiled Edward as I unlatched myself from Aro and skipped back into his arms. "She's been looking forward to this for weeks," he commented. I just looked up at him lovingly and squeezed him tighter.

"Well my darlings, why don't you follow Felix and Demetri? They will show you to your suites." Aro said as he gestured for us to follow his guards. Upon closer inspection of their garbs, I noticed they were appropriately dressed as Frostmourne Guards. Demetri noticed my appraisal of his costume, and I smiled my approval.

When we entered the dormitories, we noticed our rooms were across the halls from each other in a ring around a center common room. A huge fireplace lit the room and gave atmosphere to the hundreds of books that lined the walls next to it. Medieval looking chairs, which I assumed were originals, decorated the floor above an ornate Venetian rug. The whole room was the definition of royalty.

Once everyone was done gaping at the almost ethereal sight, we all said good night and entered our separate rooms for the remainder of the day.

Immediately Edward lifted me up bridal style, walked over and set me down on the most beautiful four-poster bed I had ever seen. The posts and frame were made of dark mahogany polished wood, and the sheets were in a deep blue satin, which felt amazing on my skin by the way. One look in Edward's eyes and I knew he was thinking the same. He lied down next to me on the bed and pulled me close.

I settled in comfortably as he started to pepper my neck with kisses, which I soon pulled up by the chin to kiss him firmly on the lips. I suddenly became lost in the kiss, as I often did, and snaked my hands up his chest and neck to finally tangle in his wild bronze hair.

Edward returned the kiss with as much fervor, and started to unbutton my shirt, when Jane walked in.

I made haste work of re-buttoning my top and de-tangling myself from my husband as Jane stood blankly in the doorway, undisturbed by our activities.

"You're needed in the common room" remarked Jane. Edward took my hand and led me off the bed as we followed Jane into the common room where our family was waiting.

"All of our expected guests have arrived; Master Aro is requesting your presence in the throne room." Said Jane, and we all started to follow her through the dark damp hallways of the underground city.

Upon entering the throne room, I noticed a few clans I had met at my wedding, and a few others I had yet to make acquaintance with.

"Hello my friends!" exclaimed Aro. "Welcome to Azeroth, I do hope your travelling here went well, and may I be the first to say, happy Halloween! I trust you have all brought a costume for this grand event?" everyone in the room nodded their agreement. "Excellent! Now everyone, if you will, please go get dressed in your costumes. Oh, I hope you went all out! I am so excited! Please make sure you feel the part of your character when you are in your costume, all will be explained when you get back. Ta ta now!" he concluded.

We all exited the room and headed back through the hallways to our dormitories to get changed.

"Everyone listen up!" said Alice "Boys get your costumes unpacked and bring them in Edward and Bella's room. Girls, unpack and bring your costumes in my room. When you're finished, all of you meet me out here for body painting, makeup, and fx applications."

We nodded silently and went to unpack and meet Alice for the least torturous makeover she has ever given to us. Why? Because we were about to get Warcraft makeovers!


End file.
